


Sinner's Voice

by Violet7



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet7/pseuds/Violet7
Summary: Valentino is going to advertise the opening of his new porn studio and the best way to do that is through radio. Valentino makes a deal with the radio host himself. Angel dust, The star of the business is to show him 'a good time', but Alastor has another plan in mind.Radiodust Human Au
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fic, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do!

"Where the hell is he?"

It was a busy day as usual in the city of New York. Valentino, the now owner of the new porn studios, was impatiently walking back and forth in the waiting room. People in the room were looking as he was muttering about how this was going to proceed since he didn't have much money left. He used up all his loans to put out posters and get press to talk about it, but right now the best way to convey the message was through the radio. Now today was the day Valentino planned on getting his porn business to be known all over the city and the Radio host was nowhere to be seen, putting the owner in a sour mood.

The upset man kept pacing around making him more noticeable to people in the waiting room, it’s hard to not notice the bright red pimp suit the man had adorned with a big matching feather hat to boot. "What's taking him so long?” He took out a cigar and a match "I got other places to be, I gotta set up fucking everything".

The receptionist looked up from reading a magazine at the desk scrunched up her face at him and pointed at a sign. "No smoking in the waiting room".

He huffed last one before going to sit down. He swore he was going to blow a gasket until the man of the hour finally showed up.

A tall, lean man with brown hair and skin dressed in a dark brown pants and white button top with a red vest and bow tie.

"Ah Valentino, what a lovely surprise to see you, I haven't seen you since the last time we spoke" The man finally appeared, standing in front of him with a big grin but his eyes never lied, showing very little interest in the man.

"Alastor, it’s good to see ya, I'm sure you’ve heard of my request, why don’t we go somewhere less cramped" suggested that He didn't want anyone in on their conversation.

"Yes, I have.., I believe this discussion should take place further in my office,” The host gestured to lead the pimp out the waiting room and through a lit hallway leading to a large door. Inside was the office dark red room fill with newspaper articles, certificates, awards, and the boss’s desk to sit down.

As they reached inside the office, Alastor sat in the chair and Valentino sat in the opposite.

"Now let's discuss more about this proposition as to what this is about", it’s fair enough that I will give you a spot in the primetime to promote your new business but of course this doesn't come cheap". Alastor looks at Valentino with almost a smirk, interested in where this was going.

"Come on Al, ya know me, I can always keep my word, I promise to pay you, but right now I just need a good timeslot to advertise for the opening of the new studio, that way, I'll be able to pay the rest."

Alastor had a slight strain on his face for a second, but switch back to grinning like nothing happened. "I fully understand what it means to open a new business, however I believe getting the payment out of the way would make this easier for us, but if you don't have that, there's nothing for us to talk about."

"Listen loans are a bit short, can't you give me a few days in advanced as one old business partner to another?" 

"The fact that you even brought that up is enough to have you thrown out of this building" Alastor still kept his composure, but as always, Valentino was already getting on his nerves.

"I know we've had our differences but that's in the past"

"If you have no payment, you are wasting your time," Alastor slipping a bit in his frustration. "And more importantly, mine."

Val getting pissed "what the hell?! You can't end this!! I'll make any deal to make this happen. This opening is really important to me!"

"Ha, and just what exactly can you offer me?"

Valentino suddenly had a grin of his own. Alastor didn't like where this was going.

Valentino took out a poster from inside his jacket for the event showing the flashy title and building and all the 'workers' but the one that catches Alastor's eye is who he assumes is the main star. Angel was enlarged and in the middle of the poster, was wearing a very revealing dress in the time’s standards and had on a small blonde wig. For all Alastor knew, she was indeed a He.

"Al, this is our star of the business, the wonderful and lascivious, Angel Dust!” said Valentino as he presented Angel as if he was his perfect trophy.

Alastor continued to view the poster, making an indication that what Valentino was about to offer was so… Valentino, though still uninterested, Alastor decided to let the pimp explain himself "What is this?" 

"Here's the deal, instead of paying the money, why don't Angel show you around and you kids can do whatever you want and have a good time, what do ya say?" 

With an almost fading smile, Alastor then said nothing for the moment. Mostly calculating on how to get rid of the man on the spot. But then something clicked.

"You've got a deal"

"What?!"

"Of course, I'll be glad to be in company of this Angel Dust and promote your opening night."

"Excellent, I knew you see things clearly" Valentino grinning stuck out his hand to shake. Alastor shook his hand with a firm grip. "Indeed".

“Then that’s that, now I have other important things to tend to, so I shall see you...”

"This Friday, I'll introduce you two at this address," Valentino went in his pocket and slipped a card on the desk. "A good place where you two can get more 'acquitted'. Val putting on a smug grin as if he won the lottery. “It’s always good see ya, Al”, Valentino said making his way to the door.

“I wish I could say the same” Alastor took the card and placed it in his pocket.

As Valentino closed the door on his way out, the grin on Alastor face grew to look more devious.

“It seems this week just got more entertaining”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's next Chapter, Hope y'all enjoy it!

The week past by quickly as Friday had approached. Alastor had finished his daily broadcast and clocked out for the rest day. He dressed in a business attire with a black pants and a red vest over his white button up shirt with a black fitted coat. He drove a red duesenberg car, A beauty he bought when he saved enough money.

He reached the address and surprised to realize it was a very expensive restaurant that looked sanitary enough for Alastor to eat there. Though he was more shocked that Valentino didn't send him to his cheap brothels and actually had some taste.

"There you are Aly baby!"

Scratch that, the idiot wouldn't know etiquette if it hit him.

"Valentino, don't call me that, Ever...”

Valentino laughed “same ole Alastor, a stiff case you are" taking a puff of the cigar and exhaling the smoke which goes in Alastor's direction causing him to wave the smoke away. Though hint of irritation in his eyes, Alastor grin remained.

"Let's get this arrangement over with, I have important things to do".

"The night is still young Al, slow down before you get to business" Valentino winked at Alastor before going inside.

Alastor stiffened at the remark, knowing full well what it meant. Alastor bit back a remark and rolled his eyes, not letting Valentino's antics get the best of him. All He had to do was focus on tonight, if everything went well. His plan just might work.

Inside the restaurant was a nicely lit establishment with not a lot of people around but enough to almost fill the room. Val led Alastor to the corner side in the back where Angel was sitting. Angel was wearing a beautiful long white dress and heels and a short blonde wig. Alastor still wasn't interested in Angel but for the first time seeing him up close, he could see why other people would be taken in by him.

"Angie, I brought our guest of honor, Al meet Angel.

"Hello, I'm glad to finally meet the radio host in person, It's nice to meet cha~"

"It's nice to meet you" 

Before leaving, Valentino leaned into Angel's ear and whispered something into Angel's ear, "And remember to behave yourself, if I get one bad complaint...” Angel stiffened a bit but relaxed again "I'll be good daddy".

"I'll leave you two alone, have fun," As Valentino was leaving, he leaned a bit by Alastor and whispered "and remember to stay safe".

Alastor sat down across the table, putting his discomfort aside, he decided to start small talk “So how long have you and Valentino known each other?"

"Me and Val?" Angel laughed, "Weird way to start us off, but ah I'm not here to talk about business sweetie~".

Alastor laughed nervously, "I assure you, I'm more interested in getting to know you better".

"Likewise" Angel smiled seductively " I wanna get ta know you betta or if you like we skip everything else and go straight back to a hotel room~".

Practically screaming on the inside, Alastor quickly changes the subject "As interesting as I am, I would like know more about you and your... line of work".

But of course, Angel still kept mixing the message. "Oh honey, there's a lot I do in my work" Angel gets extremely close to Alastor "pick your poison".

Contemplating whether this agreement was a good idea or a bad one, Alastor starts to get irritated by Angel's persistent nature while Angel was unaware of how his effect on Alastor was not working in the slightest. Getting too close to Alastor's personal space as Alastor tries to move away looking for an escape until...

"What is that?"

Angel was thumped until he saw where Alastor's eyes was, Angel moved away fast and took out a small mirror his cleavage that showed a bit of a red mark under his choker.

"Oh uhh... ya know in my work, men like it rough."

Alastor might not be used to this kind of thing, but didn't mean he couldn't read the room. It seemed Angel's confidant nature took quick turn as soon as Alastor spotted that mark. As if his whole demeanor changed.

"That looks more like bruise".

Angel started to shake and feel his heartbeat beating faster than usually. He looked as if he wanted to say something but the words didn't out. Watching the blonde slowly go frantic, Alastor didn't know if he should keep quiet or say something, but right now, there was only one thing that mattered so he decided to speak.

"He did that, didn't he?"

Angel looked straight at Alastor shocked, immediately deciding to end this conversation. "That's nun of ya business, Now do you want to get this over with or...”

"How does Val run his business?" Alastor cut him off.

"What?"

"So that's how he treat his employees?"

"What are you...?”

"That is the treatment for the star of his show?"

"..."

"Valentino must really have his hands tied with someone like you".

Angel got up and threw the glass of water at him "you don't know shit about me!" And walks out of the restaurant without looking back.

After two angry blocks, Angel turns left into an alley and grabs a smoke, Angel flicking his lighter to get a smoke but nothing "Fuck" he looked down and covered his face.

"Dammit...I'm dead". Angel was supposed to do just sleep with the guy and get tonight over with, now if Alastor rats him out to Valentino... Angel didn't want to think about what Val would do to him this time, but he knew he had royally fucked up.

Things couldn't get any worst until Angel felt a groping hands touching him from behind.

"I'm off the clock buddy, now fuck off!" Angel got even more pissed off.

"Shut it, you're going to give me what I want" the large man pinned Angel against wall.

Angel was going to get gun hidden under his dress but the brute caught his arms with one hand "Get the fuck off of me!" The man punched angel hard.

"I said Shut up! Its better when whores like you stay quiet and do your job!" The angel saw the man raised his fists and closed his eyes, getting ready to take the hit, instead slowly opened them to see the man's eyes trained on the wall, his hand other letting angel go, and mouth open as if he wanted to scream but couldn't, soon enough the man fell to the side with a knife implanted in the back of his head.

Angel looked up to see the man who saved was the same man who pissed him off not too long ago. Alastor took out a handkerchief, grabbed the knife out of the man's head and cleaned it.

"I must apologize for my earlier behavior. I don't normally pry into people's business but this is a personal matter I had to address with you."

Angel said nothing just stared at Alastor, the most famous radio host, beloved by everyone kill someone in front of him and talked to him as if nothing was wrong. Alastor put the knife away in his coat.

"What do you want, you gonna kill me too?" Getting straight to the point, Angel grabbed his gun pointing straight at the smiling man.

"Would Val even care?" Angel surprisingly couldn't retort that, sure he's the star but anything happened to him, Val would try to replace him in no time. Like he always said 'time is money'. Angel took out his cigarette, but then realized he threw his lighter away.

"Now, now... I'm not going to kill you". Alastor took out a lighter from his pocket and lit it for Angel.

"Oh yeah...” Angel took a puff and exhaled "So what's this really about?"

Alastor chuckled, “Tonight was very interesting to say the least, I wasn't expecting it to be like this, but since I know something about you and now you know something about me, maybe we can work something out". Alastor said with a very sly grin.

Angel eyed the man, getting a very uncomfortable feeling from him, but let him continue to finish what he had to say.

"Go on...”

"Angel, I want to make a deal with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting right to it, Comment if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but got it done before my birthday tomorrow! My gift to you guys, enjoy!

Now usually someone doesn't have to deal with most predicaments if they didn't want to, but that's simply not the case with Angel dust. Yes, he's been in a lot of problems, mostly ones caused by himself. So far, he been able to get out of many of them, sadly that doesn't seem to be the case here.  
Right now, he was sitting in the front of the radio host's car, recapping all that had back in the city with the smiling man next to him driving the car.  
  
_"Angel, I want to make a deal with you"._  
  
Still processing what had just happened in the last 5 minutes, Angel immediately became cautious of the man. Everyone knew who Alastor was, but if you had told anyone that Alastor the radio host was some kind of serial killer, you were crazy. Of course he has no problem dealing with people like this since you could say he was bit unhinged himself when it came to stuff like this, but just shocked at how someone like Alastor carried himself. That aside though he thought for a bit.

_“What kind of deal?”_

_“Help me get some information from Valentino and I’ll help you out of your situation with him.”_

_Angel thought about it for while to come to his conclusion “I’ll do it… I’ll help you but on one condition”_

Alastor raised an eyebrow _“and that would be…”_

_“I get the first hit"_

_“Mmm… alright, shall we shake on it?”_ _Alastor brought his hand out, waiting for the other to agree to the_ _terms._

_Angel nodded and shook his hand._

_“Now then, before we start this operation, we should take of that”, suggesting to the dead body on the ground._

_“Whatcha gonna do with it?”_

_“Get rid of it of course”_

Back from the flashback, the car stopped in front of a small cabin a few miles outside of the city.

“Stay here for a moment, we’ll talk more when I get back.”

Angel watched him in awe as Alastor took the body from the trunk and carry it to the back of the cabin. Alastor wasn’t weak but to see him carry the man that was almost half his size was really something. After a few minutes, Alastor got back in the car.

“What did ya do with it?” angel asked, curious as what Alastor was doing.

“I took care of it” 

“How?”

“That doesn’t matter right now, what matters is taking care of our mutual target”.

He could clearly see Alastor avoiding this question, but he decided to let it go, maybe he’ll tell him later or he didn’t want to know what he did with the body.

“So how are we gonna go bout this exactly?”

“Simple, listen in on any information Valentino is doing, like projects, events, anything to keep me up to date with whatever he plans.”

“That’s it?’ Angel raises his eyebrow, confused.

“That will be all for now” Alastor starts the car to make their way back to the city.

“But whadda bout getting him back, when will that be?”

“Patience is a virtue, my good fellow!” Alastor said very confident in himself “but I promise you, we will get retribution when the time is right.”

As sure of himself Alastor was, Angel had some doubts, knowing Valentino would go after them if he caught wind of what they were doing and that was the last thing Angel wanted. They continued driving in silence and reached the city. Angel looked around from the window to see the some people still walking around in this time of night since this is the city that never sleeps.

“And what if… we fail?” Angel turned away to look at the man driving closer to the soon to be open studios.

“We won’t, but if in any case, there is some sort of hindrance…” Alastor thought a little and let out smile wide enough to cover half his face. “… Then I hope you don’t mind getting a little… bloody”. Alastor left it at that as Angel was looking at him silent and eyes wide with his brain repeating the same response.

 _‘Holy fuck_ ’

This was the start of an unusual partnership, but Angel wasn’t complaining. This was a strange turn around but Angel had a strong determination to follow through with this, Valentino had something coming to him and to actually be rid of the pimp and gain freedom made Angel feel very scared and excited.

When they reached, Alastor informed Angel to meet with him later this week, Angel got out of the car and thanked Alastor for the ride back. Alastor nodded and drove off. Angel looked at the studios, he knew he would have to meet with Val later, but for now, he would play his role as the whore and when the time comes, he was going to kill that son of the bitch.

After dropping Angel, Alastor made his way back to his house to make a quick stop but when inside, He realized the time was almost three in the morning, seems him and Angel were out for most of the night, Though he was fine with little to no sleep, He needed this rest for the work he was stack with for tomorrow. He went take a quick shower and change in his pajamas to get any kind of rest.

Morning came, as the host made his way to work, though a bit tired a simple cup of coffee helped to get him in his spirits, sadly that didn’t last long…

“Good Morning Ms. Shores” He gave a nice smile to the young receptionist in front desk.

“Morning, Mister Levesque, nice to see you this morning” The bubbly young lady had brown eyes and long brown hair tied back, wearing a black skirt and pink blouse.

“How is my schedule today?”

“Very busy as always, and I have to warn you first hand”, She placed a hand by her mouth and whispered “Mister Heart eyes is first on the list”.

“Ah, I take it you mean Valentino” His day was already getting to an undesired start but he knew he’ll bear it.

“Send him in when he arrives”

“Yes sir!” She went about her business while Alastor went in his office and put down his cup to prepare more news and announcements for the day. Soon enough before Alastor had to get on the air, there was a knock on the door. Alastor, knowing full well who it was, wished he didn’t have to get involved with Val of all people ,but he had to if he wanted to make this plan work.  
  
"You may enter"  
  
"Alastor, you seem pretty... Refreshed this morning" Val had a very smug look on his face that Alastor wished he would dispose of it.

"Why don’t you go away?"  
  
Valentino laughed "We had a deal Aly, don't you go backing out now".  
  
"If you don't refrain from calling me that, my ‘backing out’ would be the least of your worries."  
  
"Last night must have been something, you seem a little less tense today". He continued to smoke getting the host's nerves.  
  
"Are you here to discuss the time slot or to waste my time?" The smile was getting very rigid as he watched the man getting to confidently cocky as if he had the high ground.  
  
"Both" he took another puff of the cigar.  
  
The host was getting very impatient as slammed the papers down and looked at his so called client. "If you don't stop playing these games, I will not be responsible for my actions."  
  
"Is that so, you know Al, you used be fun even as stiff as you are, but now you're not as lively anymore and soon everyone will see that.” Valentino’s annoying smugness was enough for the radio host to end this, but he had to stay composed… for now.  
  
Alastor had a feeling where this conversation was going but let the idiot continue to ramble "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you know better than anyone what I'm talking about".  
  
Alastor stayed silent as if he couldn't rebuttal the pimp but inside his rage starting to boil over. He took the sheet and skim it over for the available time, "9 o clock would be the perfect time, is that alright with you?" Even Alastor surprised himself at how calm he was being regardless of his emotions.  
  
"It's perfect, the kiddies should be in bed by that time so they don't hafta hear their parents argue about if Dad's going."  
  
"Good now get out"  
  
"Come on Al, you can't hate me for simply following my dreams, you know how this works and if makes you feel better, that offer is still on the table".  
  
"And I will always refuse, so you two can take your offer and shove it." This was dragging on too long and Alastor wanted nothing more than for Valentino to get out of his sight much less than to get rid of him.  
  
Valentino got up "Fine, I'm outta your hair, it was pleasure doing this with you Aly and I hope we can catch up in the future".  
  
"For your sake, it's better if we don't, you and I have no reason to interact any further after this and I still have my own business to attend to…"  
  
Valentino smirked "For now…"  
  
Alastor stopped and turned to look at the pimp "what was that?"  
  
"It's nothing" Valentino snickered at the agitated smile in front of him "I'll stay tuned to hear your announcement about the studio, oh and...Make it sound uh... Glamorous."  
  
Alastor rolled his eyes "such a big word for your vocabulary, don't get a migraine on your way out."  
  
"Funny Al, maybe that humor could keep you alive after all… oh and by the way, he send his regards too.” Val winked and walked out the room, Alastor finally reached the boiling point.

  
As soon as Valentino left, Alastor grabbed his mug of coffee and throw it at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4 guys, I literally teared up writing this, It's heavily inspired by 'Addict' music video I'm sure you all saw it but if you haven't, please do so, It's really good!
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/ulfeM8JGq7s
> 
> Also Warning!! There is a small rape scene I added. If you are sensitive, you can simply skip it. Enjoy!

The sounds from the crowd was everywhere, the smell of smoke and alcohol in the air. The tension of the club is swelling with anticipation for the next performance to get on stage.

One of the stagehands knocked on the door with gold star plated with the main event's name.

"Come on hun, you're up next".

"Yeah, yeah" the dancer watched in the mirror for the last time to make sure there were no marks on him. He watched as the handcuffs hung on the corner of the mirror, he felt a small twinge of something he felt every now and again, but shooked his head out of it.

_Let's just get this over wit_

The lights lit up the stage and silence began to fill the room as the curtains opened up. Angel took in the atmosphere and as soon as the music started, He was in his element, using the pole as if it was another dancer with him. Angel never thought much of pole dancing but damn was he very skill at it. The crowd cheered and hollered, threw money to encourage the dancer and that was always enough to make him continue the show. All while this was going on, Valentino was in the back, observing his best money maker in the back, Watching everyone throw their money everywhere on stage.

After the show, Angel went to his dressing room back stage, "Hey Angel, you did a great job tonight, amazing as always". One of the workers passed by complimenting him.

"It was nothing toots, if ya keep at it, ya might be a pro like me." 

"You staying? The other girls are going out for drinks tonight." 

"Nah, I'm gonna go see my gal pal tonight, maybe next time". 

"Ok, see ya!" The girl left and closed the door while Angel changed out of his clothes to meet up with his friend.

As He finished changed in a top and skirt was getting prepared to leave, Someone was by the door.

"If ain't my little angel~" It was the pimp himself as he stood with a new light blue suit but also wearing his iconic red coat over it with his heart eyes glasses. he inhaled his cigarette as smoke filled up the room.

Like automatic, Angel stood up from the table to face his pimp, showing a nervousness about him. 

"Yes Daddy" He tried to hide the scared feeling but yet he could practically hear his heartbeat beating out of his chest.

"Tonight's show was incredible as always Angie, everyone will come back to pay more, especially with the new studio opening up soon." Angel didn't say anything, he knew the new studio was something his boss was looking to but didn't understand why, Valentino made plenty of money with other gentlemen clubs he owns, so he didn't understand what made this one so special. "Oh, I even made a few extra since I promised some guys you'd go with them tonight, so be on your best behavior".

"What?!, but I..." Angel stopped himself as Val walked towards him. He can only imagine how scared he looked.

"But what... Angie?" Valentino got close to his face breathing out the smoke, that looked as if wrapping around angel's neck. "When I tell you to do something, you do it, ain't that right?" Sounding more like a statement than a question. Angel stepped back until he hit the mirror table. He looked down at the floor, feeling like he couldn't do anything at this moment. Valentino reached and grabbed Angel's chin and forced him to make eye contact.

" Now Angie, you know how I can be, when I'm mad but I can be a nice guy too" he said while putting his hands on Angel's waist. Angel did not like where this was going.

"I was planning on it anyways, since you put on a great performance" Valentino went to under Angel's skirt and slowly slip down his panties. "Before you go for the scraps, I'll reward you with the full course. Now Why don't you give Daddy some sugar~".

**Warning! don't read if sensitive to Rape scenes**

"No!" Angel tried to run out the door but Val caught his arm and roughly dragged back on the table mirror. He got his arm in a lock and grabbed the handcuffs on top of the mirror and cuffed Angel's arms together. He leaned in his ear "No matter what you do Angel, You'll always be nothing but a 5$ whore, You need me." Valentino freed himself from zip of his pants and entered Angel without any preparation. Angel grunted in pain as he had no choice but to take it. He looked at the mirror in front of him, watching how pathetic and helpless he really was in the situation. It didn't take long for Valentino finished in him.

**Continue to read here if you skipped**

Angel didn't move from where he was as tears were streaming from his face while Valentino was fixing his pants."Now then Angie, you get Daddy the money when you're done wit 'im". Angel couldn't talk back just obey like he always does. "Yes Daddy".

"Good, Also..." Valentino took out a syringe and injected him with something that made him feel like he could go another round again. "Alright come in!" 3 bulky guys came in the room staring at Angel , with heavy desire in their eyes.

"The Deal is you can do whatever you want with him as long as he's still breathing, have fun boys!" Valentino left the room with Angel drugged and trapped with these men. It was going to be a long night.

Angel woke up in some apartment all by himself, spread out on the mattress, messy and naked. Sadly, this was nothing to him. Sometimes, it was opposite, sometimes it was quick, and sometimes it was like this situation. Either one was the same result. He put on his clothes, grabbed the money on the table and made his way out of the door.

He decided to walk to where he was going. It was a bit far, but he didn't want to be on any public transportation to be around anymore people looking at him.

Once he reached to the apartment building he was headed, he rang the doorbell, it took a while til the person answered. "If this is another Jehovah Witness, I swear I'll fucking...".

"Cherri...it's me" he said in a low tone.

"Oh shit Angie! Come on up!" As soon as he was buzzed in, he used the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. He got out and walked down the hall to the last door marked C4. He walked in the door, knowing the owner left it open for him, locked the door and walked in the living room where She was making her self-made bombs all on her dining table and couch. She went to move them from the couch. 

"Geez Angie, I wish ya gave me a last minute notice that you weren't gonna meet up with me, no worries though, I went to a club not far from here and planted a lot of bombs in the bathrooms, Cherri laughed hysterically, "You should've seen the look on the manager's face when..." She turned and noticed Angel sat on the couch with knees up and covered his face. "Angie... What happened?" She went to sit next to her friend, had a strong feeling she knew what made Angel like this,"It was Val" he said with a voice so coarse.

As soon as the name slipped, Cherri was pissed off, "What the fuck did that fucker do this time?!".

"What didn't he do?" His eyes started to get watery.

Cherri was shaking in anger "That dick! I swear Angie, you just say the word...I'll demolish that trash-spewing dickweed!" She smash her fist in her hand, gesturing she'd crushed the pimp.

"Hell no"

"Why not?!" Cherri looked shocked at Angel

"You know why! I need the money"

"Look, Angie I get it but there has to be a way out of this, and your sister..." Cherri stopped herself from talking.

"What about her?" Perked up at the mention of his sister.

"She's worried, she hasn't heard from you since the last 2 months."

"I've been busy, just tell her that I'm fine".

"No, why don't you do that? She wants to hear from you, well hear that her brother is alive is more like it..."

"What the fuck Cherri?"

"You know it's true! Sorry if I wanna go to that damn studio and wanna blow everything sky high in there that's hurting my best friend especially a certain money grubbing Asshole who likes to get his sick kicks by fucking you over in every possible way!"

Angel turned around to face irritation in his eyes "Well I don't want that, yeah it fucking sucks but it doesn't matter, if I gotta deal with it, then so be it. I can't leave him even if I fucking tried and you're not gonna go out there and do sum real stupid shit cuz the last thing I want is for Val to go after ya and then I lose one of the important and special people that's keeping me fucking grounded on this fucking sick-fuck world!!" Angel shouted, still shaking as tears were starting to drop.

Cherri looked at him, showing the hurt that she feels for her friend.

"Angie... I don't want to lose you either".

Angel exhaled "Look, I got a plan...sort of, but I need time".

"For real?! What?" 

Angel didn't know if Alastor would like him sharing with anyone, but Cherri was definitely someone Angel trusted with his life.

"I'll tell ya later, right now I'm still a bit tired right now".

Cherri looked at him, hoping he'd say something but he looked really tired, she decided not to press him anymore. 

"Come on" She led him to the couch and comforted him as he was still crying about the situation with Cherri by his side. After a few minutes, they both slept through the whole morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm really excited to write this story, Please leave a comment if you like it :)


End file.
